A Place for My Head
A Place for My Head is a song by American rock band Linkin Park, the ninth track from their debut album Hybrid Theory. It was also remixed for their first remix album Reanimation and titled "Plc.4 Mie Hæd". Its working title was "Esaul", which contains three early demos: one that's the same name from the ''Hybrid Theory'' 2-track sampler, another version with slightly altered lyrics from the 9-track sampler Hybrid Theory Demos, and "Esaul (A Place for My Head Demo)", which remained unreleased until November 2011, with another pair of slightly altered lyrics from their eleventh LPU compilation/demo album, LP Underground XI. Song Credits * Bass guitars: Ian Hornbeck * Producer: Don Gilmore Releases * Hybrid Theory * "In the End" * In the End: Live & Rare * Reanimation * LP Underground 3 * Live in Texas (DVD) * LP Underground XI Critical response Sputnikmusic stated that "A Place for My Head" was a highlight of Hybrid Theory. However, NME states that emo-crunchers such as "A Place for My Head" are 'pointlessly jazzed up with tokenistic scratching." Mentioning the remixed version, Plc.4 Mie Hæd, The Rolling Stone says that certain remixed off of Reanimation "make a lame song even worse (Zion I's "Place for My Head")." Live Info It was a staple from its original performance all the way through 2004, when it was dropped from the sets. It was brought back in 2008, and then again for one show in Paris on October 25, 2010, to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Hybrid Theory. It is currently being played in Set B of the Living Things World Tour. Even though the song was dropped from the sets, "A Place for My Head" has been mashed up with both "Points of Authority" (during the outro) and "Bleed It Out" (during the bridge). During the 2003-2004 period of the song, it was usually played as the second to last song, only before "One Step Closer". There are several differences in the song when played live: Brad Delson occasionally extend the guitar riff intro, and in most recent concerts, and also, Joe Hahn and Rob Bourdon played an extended intro. During the bridge, Chester Bennington will sometimes change one of the "You try to take the best of me" lines into "You will never get the best of me" and, at the end of the song, Bennington will commonly scream out the word "motherfucker!" at the end of the performace. Recently in 2013 in Melbourne, Linkin Park gave the crowd an chance to choose between two songs they want the band to play, the choices were either "In the End" or "A Place for My Head", this is the very first time the band ever gave the crowd the chance to do this, but eventually "A Place for My Head" won. This was the very first time since 2000 the true true studio intro style was played. This was first time since 2001 that "In the End" was taken out of the setlist. Lyrics I watch how the moon sits in the sky in the dark night Shining with the light from the sun But the sun doesn't give the light to the moon assuming The moon's going to owe it one It makes me think of how you act to me You do favours then rapidly You just turn around and start asking me About things that you want back from me I'm sick of the tension, sick of the hunger Sick of you acting like I owe you this Find another place, to feed your greed - While I find a place to rest I wanna be in another place I hate when you say you don't understand (You'll see it's not meant to be) I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy A place for my head Maybe someday I'll be just like you And step on people like you do and Run away all the people I thought I knew I remember back then who you were You used to be calm, used to be strong Used to be generous but you should've known That you'd wear out your welcome And now you see how quiet it is, all alone I’m so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger Sick of you acting like I owe you this Find another place, to feed your greed - While I find a place to rest I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger Sick of you acting like I owe you this Find another place, to feed your greed - While I find a place to rest I wanna be in another place I hate when you say you don't understand (You'll see it's not meant to be) I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy A place for my head You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me Go away I wanna be in another place I hate when you say you don't understand (You'll see it's not meant to be) I wanna be in the energy, not with the enemy A place for my head Shut… up… why (Stay) I am so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger Sick of you acting like I owe you this (A) Find another place, to feed your greed - While I find a place to rest (Way) I'm so sick of the tension, sick of the hunger Sick of you acting like I owe you this (Stay away from me) Find another place, to feed your greed - While I find a place to rest Category:Linkin Park Songs